The Wrong Prisoner of Azkaban
by GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon
Summary: Someone Draco in Harrys body Gets put in Azkaban... but he didn't do it! Ginny comes to his rescue. Will they figure somthing out to get his name cleared? This is DG please read!
1. So you're the WRONG prisoner

Hello everybody!!! I am so glad to finally get this little ficy up! 

It is like the fist angstety beginning I have written… and I cannot wait to get to the next chapter to see where it is going lol

I already have thank yous! Ok first to Dakota since she read this first… or half of it. THANK YOU AUNTY DAKY! 

And then to Kaos who also read this… but second, even when she was supposed to be reading another fic… thank you for pointing out those few minor… uh points… but to tell you the truth I either forgotted them or worked them in… you know how I am with my mental farts (think Gomels!) 

Disclaimer: Hehehe… I do not own Harry Potter… J.k. Rowling does. And Warner Brothers. All I own is this ORIGIONAL plot and if anyone steals it… I will get mad unless it is by my consent. Lol I am such a hypocrite. Oh and, apparently, Kaos owns the words: ::clears throat:: "Right-oh Old chap, Horrid, Gomel, Camoat" and a few others… sorry old chap for using them. 

Read Kaos' story ' http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=884215 ' Called Quarantine! It's GREAT!

And without further delay… 

On with the show

~!*!~_!~!_!*!_!~!_~!*!~_

Ginny went on her weekly visit to Azkaban early one morning.

There was no reason for her to go… but it just pulled her there, like invisible strings, ever since she had graduated… about a ½ year ago. She loved going there, making sure that everyone had enough food. 

The Dementors didn't bother her at all. For some reason they hadn't since the third year.

As Ginny traveled through the halls, she spotted a doorway she had never seen before. Some of the rooms were forbidden but no body said anything about this one.

*Hmmm… * She thought *I think I'll risk it… the worse that can happen is me getting kicked out early… it's not my problem if not everybody has enough to eat. * Her curious side took over, that side had a bit of an attitude.

She went through the doorway. The room was dark.

"Lumos" She whispered and her wand lit up. She gasped at who she saw. "Harry?"

"No, It's bloody Draco Malfoy" Harry said from the cell in front of her.

"What… what are you doing in here?" Ginny asked, rushing to the bars.

"My father staged a crime for me to commit." Harry drawled, eyes sharp.

"Harry… are you in your right mind… how long have you been in here? Your father… well your father's dead" Ginny whispered, trying not to cry for the boy. She knew that it would affect him more than others, being around Dementors and all.

"He is not. I told you Weasley. I'm not Harry." The boy spat.

"You are Harry! And I'm Ginny, No one's called me Weasley… since… a couple of years…" Ginny trailed off dreamily. *Stop it! Draco Malfoy's the greatest prat in the world *

"Weasley" Harry said, but received a cruel glare from Ginny "Ginny… I can't tell you who I am. But you can guess. Who called you Weasley?"

"You're not Draco Malfoy. You are Harry Potter. You two are the exact opposite."

"But who's who?" Harry asked coming up to the bars.

"Harry, how long have you been in here" Ginny asked, voice shaking. 

"Not even a week." Harry replied. "And I'm NOT HARRY!"

"You're sure as hell not Draco Malfoy. You are Harry!"

"Ohhh… how can I get you to believe me?" Harry asked… then smirked… very un-Harryish thing to do. "Well… I remember… Harry told you, in your sixth year… that he did not like you. That he'd never kiss you… that you two could be best of friends but never more… never"

Ginny looked about to cry. Harry's face softened the least bit.

"Don't cry though… that's the last thing I want you to do. I need you to help me. I am not Harry!" The boy said. Ginny tried not to cry further and the boy stuck his head through the bars "Shh… I don't want you to cry… come here. I need to tell you something" Harry said, motioning for Ginny to come closer. She did so, scared. Then the boy leaned forward and kissed her. She almost fainted. The boy kissed harder, suddenly enjoying Ginny's lips. Ginny actually gave into the kiss and only stopped when she felt the boy's tongue graze across her lips. She backed away.

"Ok," Ginny whispered "You're not Harry."

The boy looked at her under his eyebrows, breathing slightly heavy.

"And you can't be the innocent Ginny Weasley." The boy said.

"If you're not Harry… who are you?" Ginny asked, brushing the comment away.

"Who do you think I am?" The boy asked. "Seriously, Weasel. I would think the next head girl would be smarter." 

Ginny gasped, finally figuring it out.

"Malfoy" Ginny hissed

"10 points to Gryfindor!" Draco said mockingly. It was quite a sight, to see Harry Potter mocking Gryfindor.

"Why… why… I can't talk to you… I'm not supposed to be in here." Ginny muttered. She got up to leave

"No!" Draco said, his face turning helpless. "Please, I am innocent. My father did frame me… give me Veritaserum… anything. Just please get me out of here."

"Why?" Ginny asked, her courage returning to her. "What have you been to me other than horrible, retched. Why should I help you?"

"Because I need it. Can't you make Veritaserum? Come back and visit too? Please… how can I convince you I'm innocent?" 

"You were never innocent." Ginny spat. "And why would your father frame you?"

"For me bloody insulting the damned dark lord. VOLDERMORT" Harry-eeerrrrrr Draco said. He expected Ginny to wince

"The name does not scare me. The only name that I should be afraid of following me is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"And it doesn't?"

"No! I faced him! In my first year. You know that." Ginny said, voice dulling a bit.

"I do but I don't wish to be as big of a prat that everyone says I am by rubbing it in." Draco replied. "Please, help me" Draco's voice was shaking.

"Why?" Ginny whispered.

"Because I am innocent."

"How do you look like Harry?"

"I think that a Dementor is putting polyjuice in my drink. How else?"

"Well… I'll make some Veritaserum… but… I have to go now." Ginny turned to leave, not liking the look of helplessness on 'Harry's' face.

"Wait." Draco said. Ginny turned to him and he grinned "Thank you."

He saw a faint, but there, smile on Ginny's lips.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

*Why did you do that * Ginny mentally scolded herself as she walked into the burrow to visit her mum, but forgot that detail and walked right past her (she had a flat of her own)

"Hello dear. How do you like the weather we've been having?" Molly asked, commenting on the lovely weather.

"Oh yes, it's just horrible" Ginny muttered. Molly frowned and watched as Ginny stormed up to her old room in deep thought. Ginny threw herself on her bed, covering her face with her hands… 

Why Draco Malfoy? Why was it he that had to be such a good actor? She believed him but knew it had to be a trick. God she hated his gorgeous face… framed by pale hair… but he looked like Harry now… that was what was bothering her.

"Dear?" Molly asked from outside. "You know… you don't live here anymore."

"Damn" Ginny cursed under her breath. "Oh yes mother… just a weird day at Azkaban today" Her face scrunched up sarcastically * Really weird* 

"Right, well… can I come in or are you too deep in your thoughts? I take it you didn't come here to brood anyway"

*Enter, Molly Weasley, ever concerned nosy mother * Ginny thought "Go ahead mother come in"

Molly's face peaked in from behind the door. She sat on the bed and put a hand on Ginny's leg.

"Now dear, what's the matter?"

"Did you know Harry's in Azkaban?" Ginny asked. Molly jumped

"Harry?!?!"

"Yeah mum… the boy who lived… the famous Harry Potter, Ron's best friend."

"Yes I know who Harry is" Molly replied, frowning at Ginny's new attitude. "How?"

Ginny looked skeptical… she never thought about that.

"Didn't have time to ask" Ginny lied. She had had plenty of time to ask Draco. But she was so scared that she forgot, stupid her.

"Oh… well it doesn't seem like Harry, does it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think he was framed."

Molly gasped and Ginny stifled a laugh at her mother's dramatic… expression.

"Why! Who would want to frame Harry?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius… Millicent… Pansy… Blaise" Ginny listed "It could go on."

"What about that Draco Malfoy?" 

"No…" Ginny said, a little to enthusiastically "I mean… I don't think he would." Ginny finished, her mother frowned.

"Why not?"

"I just don't think he would mother… please leave it at that." Ginny said "I have my sources" *Mainly him*

"Right, just so you don't bloody go and get yourself engaged to him" Mrs. Weasley laughed. Ginny joined in laughter, nervous, yet laughing.

"Mum, he's a Malfoy" She said.

"I know, I know… but… still… Malfoys have their charms too." 

"Right."

~!~$%~#%@

  
Ginny had dinner with her mother and father then went home. She put her keys on her table and sat on her settee. 

"Why Draco!!!" Ginny growled to herself, throwing a pillow across the room. "Ok… so I did have a little crush on him… but… he's such a prat!" Ginny groaned again and covered her face with her pillow.

!@$#^^$#

In Azkaban (the wizard prison)…

"Ginny…" Draco muttered… well… it was now Draco because someone neglected to give him polyjuice that night. He was sleeping, uneasily, because he kept dreaming that Ginny wouldn't get him out… that she hated him. Then he woke up. He was fretting over how it might come true. "Why do I care?" Draco asked himself

Non-the-less, the images of her floated through his head. He remembered in her sixth year, the last time he saw her… the image of her stuck in his head. He had brooded over the blossoming flower, had thought her too perfect for words. For two and a half years.

Now she was the only one he could depend on. 

He slammed against the bars in his furry.

"Why her?" Draco asked himself aloud. "Why, out of everyone, her… I'll tell you why, because she'd St.Mary that's why. Always has to visit the bad people… make sure they have enough to eat…. And I'm a bad boy… and her face is enough to make any guy hard… that's why." Draco winced. "And you're talking to yourself mate." 

Draco howled in frustration.

~~!%%^##

The next day, Ginny started on the Veritaserum. She had made up her mind to go sooner than a week… she didn't know when though.

She also made up her mind to bring her invisibility cloak, if he was telling the truth.

She didn't know why she suddenly felt the urge to help him. She wasn't going to let him off easy either. She was going to act her fireball self around him… treating him as the stuffed ferret he was.

*The hottest stuffed ferret I've ever seen* Ginny thought to herself before scolding herself and going back to the potion, blessing that it was Sunday and she didn't have work. 

She decided that night would be better for her for two reasons.

~@%#^!$^

Ginny arrived with the, shrunken, invisibility cloak and the bottle of Veritaserum in one of her robe pockets.

She got past the guards just fine, they were not Dementors anymore. Just ruddy guys.

She followed the paths to Draco's cell. He was asleep against the wall, in Harry form again.

Ginny winced, thinking of how to wake him up. She moved her hands in urgency… she didn't want him to yell… she finally gave into her last choice. She stuck her head through the bars and pressed her lips against his. Draco immediately awoke. But he kissed back. Ginny couldn't stop. They both leaned into the kiss, and again, Draco's tongue against her lips was the breaking point. 

Ginny quickly pulled away, hitting her head a bit on the bars in her urgency.

Draco … Harry… almost laughed.

"Good evening to you too Weasley." Draco said. He growled and snapped, Harry's, teeth at her. He then sat up.

"Really, you look like Harry… and Harry wouldn't snap his teeth" Ginny replied.

"So?" Draco… erm… Harry… er… he asked.

"I came to give you the Veritaserum." Ginny as she looked for the bottle in her robes.

Draco caught a glimpse of her, perfect, figure underneath her robes (no play on Shakera's song.). Ginny quickly pulled them shut after she had stored the invisibility cloak firmly in her pocket again.

Draco stared at her face.

"So… I know that you're not Harry…. I just don't know you're innocent." Ginny said.

"I'm innocent" Draco whispered… well erm… Harry's form whispered 

"Have a sip of this and we'll know." Ginny replied, opening the bottle and handing it to Draco.

"Well… can you promise me you won't ask anything else?" Draco asked.

"Duh"

"Right-oh" Draco said. He took a swig of the potion and his eyes sort of rolled back. Ginny sat on her knees to start questioning him. 

"What is your full name?" Ginny asked

"Draconis Lucifer Malfoy" Replied Harry's form.

"Right… erm… how did you get in here?" 

"My father framed me doing something that I didn't do."

"Uh… what was that?" Ginny asked… Harry's form smiled in irony.

"Trying to kill me in Harry Potter's form."

Ginny gasped and put her wand up to Harry's temple, muttering "Enervate."

Draco came to, blinking.

"That was weird." Draco muttered.

"Y-You were framed for… trying to kill… well you?" Ginny whispered.

"In one" Draco muttered coldly.

"Well. Then I'll get you out of here"

Harry's figure smiled.

~@#^!#^$

"Shh, I told you be quiet while we're exiting the guard's station" Ginny hissed to the air besides her.

"Well, I'm sorry my claustrophobia is just now taking over." A voice next to her hissed back.

Soon they were at the guard's station. 

Ginny passed by and thanked God the Dementors were not put in charge of the gates, thanks to Dumbledore being new Minister of Magic. (Serious replacing him as headmaster, an Auror impersonating a death eater cleared his name from Wormtail)

Ginny got into the little muggle motorboat she used to get back and forth between mainland. 

"Come one" Ginny hissed, feeling foolish talking to herself.

"I'm coming" Came the other voice. She heard footsteps into the boat and a faint "Ready"

"Finally." Ginny snapped. She started the boat for the ½ hour journey to shore.

They didn't speak until halfway there and Draco finally took the invisibility cloak off. He was still Harry though.

"Thank you" Harry's form muttered.

"You're welcome but you owe me one." Ginny replied snappishly "Or two or three…" she looked back to the water and a minute later she looked back and Draco looked like Draco again.

She yelped.

"What?" Draco asked. He noticed his voice was back to normal. He felt for his perfect hair (AN Hehe Aunty Dak) He grinned. Ginny looked at his face, it was a little paler than usual.

"I just helped Draconis Lucifer Malfoy… the bloody devil himself." Ginny muttered, captivated by his face.

"I thought you said you wouldn't ask anymore questions." Draco said, frowning deeply.

"I just saved your bloody arse and you are scolding me for making sure I'm saving the right person?" Ginny asked, enraged.

"What else did you ask?" Draco yelled over the wind that had just picked up. "If I was a bloody VIRGIN?"

"No! But I think I know the answer" Ginny replied incredulously as to what he was accusing her of.

"Well then" Draco drawled, trying to hold control of his emotions "Tell me."

"Of course you're not." 

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Draco replied.

"Well why did you bloody ask/"

"I don't know" Draco replied smugly.

They sat in silence. Draco looked at Ginny's face

*Even when it's screwed up trying to steer the boat and not kill me at the same time… she's beautiful… I wonder if those two kisses meant anything to her.* Draco thought to himself.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?" Draco replied, jumping a little.

"Why were you staring at me?" Ginny demanded, looking over at Draco.

"Why would I stare at you?"

"That's what I'm asking" Ginny replied through gritted teeth.

*I wish she'd let me taste that sharp tongue.* Draco thought to himself "Can't I stare at a beautiful face?" Draco asked, standing to stretch his legs. 

Ginny was taken aback at his sudden statement.

"Why? There's no-one else on the boat" Ginny replied so Draco could barely hear her.

He frowned and sat next to her, brushing a strand of brownish-red hair out of her eyes.

"You are beautiful. Thank you for rescuing me" Draco whispered near her ear. Ginny's breathing became labored.

"I… stop trying to flatter me Malfoy" Ginny snapped and revved the boat so Draco fell off the seat and onto his (nice) arse. Ginny didn't even look before saying "oops" innocently.

Draco growled and got up.

~!%#^~@

When they arrived inland they trekked to a port key that brought them to a park right across the street (Kaos… frog and toad) from her apartment.

Draco slumped after Ginny, up 8 flights of stairs, watching her swaying bum all the way (Ginny did not notice this or he would have been smacked.)

"Here it is" Ginny mumbled, opening her door, coming in and almost slamming the door on Draco's face with another innocent "oops" . But Draco had quick reflexes and opened it up, closing and locking it behind him.

"I like it" Draco said. Ginny tried not to smile.

"Good for you… now…" Ginny moved to her settee, taking off her rob and sitting in the middle of it. "I guess I'll have to be your damned secret keeper" Ginny mumbled Draco followed Ginny's lead, sitting on the sofa, though he had no robe to remove.

"You say damned as if it's a bad thing Weasley" 

"I hate that name." Ginny stated.

"Would you rather me call you Weasel?"

"Ginny will be fine."

"Ginger?"

"Ginny." Ginny stated

"Oh… and I hate the name Malfoy it being evil and all. I might not act like it but I'm really good at heart. And so my name is Draco" Draco replied.

"Draconis?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"Whatever"

"It's too long" Ginny huffed. Draco smirked and Ginny had to stop herself from sighing at the sexy-ness of it all. So she bit her lip. Draco put his arm around the back of the sofa.

"So…" Draco started "You know anything about the fiddilius charm?"

"In fact, I do. I had to memorize it for the Ministry. Oh… I told you! I'm the Minister's direct assistant… oops" Ginny smiled sarcastically, almost a smirk.

"Wow…" Draco said, smirking. "You've got more insults in you than anyone… except for me of course."

"Why…" Ginny said, putting her hand to her heart. "I'm honored your majesty." This time Ginny _did_ smirk. Draco's jaw dropped. "What?"

"That's my smirk!" Draco said accusingly "Tons and tons of people have tried, and failed, to imitate it… but… only you… why you little stealer."

"Well… if you don't remember…" Ginny said, nervous at how she had done 'the smirk' "I just 'stoled' you out of Azkaban."

Draco frowned.

"You still stole my smirk." Draco muttered babyishly.

"Oh… baby want a bottle?" Ginny asked, putting her hand on his, strong, chest.

*Or something, someone, else to suck on…* Draco thought to himself, looking at her neck. But he continued to Ginny, "That's ok." Draco grinned. A true smile. Ginny's eyes widened. Then his arm came around to her back and rested there. Ginny didn't notice as their eyes were locked. "You know… you just broke a big law" Draco said softly. Ginny started to cry, out of the blue. Tears were just streaming down her face. She buried her head in Draco's chest, tears soaking through his thin shirt.

Draco reluctantly put his arms around her, comfortingly, and rested his chin on her head.

"Shh…" Draco cooed. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry." 

Ginny finally spoke. "I just broke the biggest rule" Ginny whimpered. *I fell in love with a Malfoy*

"Shh… I know the feeling." Draco whispered back. *I just fell for a Weasley*

"B-but… only we know right?" Ginny whispered, holding Draco's battered shirt tight in one hand.

"Not unless you perform the Fidilious." Draco replied.

Ginny shot up from Draco's grasp.

"Right" Ginny said, drying her eyes. She searched her robe, on the table, for her wand.

Finally she found it and began to mutter something incoherent under her breath. She then addressed Draco.

"Do you wish to be hidden, not seen by anyone but me. Or if you are seen by anyone else… you will not be recognized by them." Ginny asked, pointing the tip of his wand, into his chest which was still a little wet from her tears.

Draco breathed deeply.

"Yes" Draco said.

_~!~_~*~_~!*!~_~*~_~!~_

OK

That's it… that's the first chapter! 

Phew

I like this story better than Detention (my other story you know.) My muse does at least…

Ok… well in this story I'm just going to have 1 joke at the end of each chapter to get you smiling and to cheer you up (though I don't think that this chapter is that antsy)


	2. Draco you're too picky!

Hi! I'm back… though there are only 3 reviewers… one… two… three… where did everyone from detention go WHERE WHERE WHERE???? Ok… I'll settle down… I guess I just got spoiled from getting you know… lets see… I got 7 reviews the first chapter in a day (I know lol it's a lot) ok well… hm… 

My beta reader is Kaos (Air five! ::smack:: OW YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT SO HARD! sorry) Hi girlie! Thank you! And hmm

I realized that I am not an angst writer. It does not work. Also I guess that I suck at writing in character so… they have running hormones… yeah… that's it. THAT IS WHY BOTH OF THEM ARE ACTING SO WEIRD ahahaha… *Cough* yeah.

SHOUT OUTS!

Dakota: Hey Aunty!!! WHAT IS UP? Horrid weather here. I have a cold. WAA I hate cold weather. Plus I can't have any caffeine ::sneeze:: no' fub (not fun with a stuffed nose)

Eclipsed Planet: YEAH FINALLY A NICE NICE NICE first chapter reviewer! I LOVE YOU! Hey… have you read detention? Well… maybe you should. Lol I wrote it *inhales deeply* *Cough* yeah… I have a cold so this chapter might be a little… weird… I dunno… I am kinda delirious… Pretty DOTS! Have you ever had a cold? I hope not. You are too nice. Please keep reading

Insomniagal: Yeah! You reveiwed ::hugs insomniagal:: yeah! I went to extra limits to make sure you were included in the second chapter thank yous!

Kaos: MY FIRST REVIEWER lol And If you have the hiccups I'll give you my sneezes and you can have my runny nose… watery eyes… you got anything for colds in Britain? If so send it to me… nothing here works just like our cars…

Ok… well

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I would bow down to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers but my nose is so runny and I'm sneezing so much I wouldn't want to get them sick. ACHOO oh and a few select words belong to Kaos and Me and Jessica and if Eclipsed Planet wants some go ahead and take them WOOO just a little groggy… does anybody have a pint? I own the plot… and no cold medicine… Sigh… achoo! Ok well let me write, my cold does not affect the story.

::falls asleep on keyboard:: 

SNORE

::hears loud beeping that says I'm not aloud to type certain keys and wakes up:: Right er… I'll just try and write

On with the show ::snooorreee::

~(@%&)#~%)~&%)!&

That night Ginny was too tired of mixing things (i.e.…the Veritaserum) so they ordered Chinese food to eat. 

Draco ordered 3 different kinds of chicken, a pint each, and two pints of rice. He then asked Ginny what she had wanted. When she just stood ogling, Draco thought that it might be best if he just share. (lol)

They were eating Chinese food on the family room sofa, the fugitive and his… well… rescuer. 

Draco had his mouth half full of chicken when he started to talk.

" 'o wha' 'ave 'ou bee' d'ng?" Draco asked.

"First of all, swallow before you talk." Ginny said. Draco immediately swallowed his food to listen. "Second of all what have I been doing?" Ginny repeated. "I told you already. I'm Dumbledore's assistant. He hired me two months ago… a year after I graduated." Ginny stuck her nose in the air in defiance.

"Well aren't you Miss proud?" Draco mumbled.

"I don't see you boasting something like that."

"I have all the money in the world Miss Proudy pants. I do not need a job."

"Correction. You _had_ all the money in the world. Now you're just an ex-con." Ginny stated.

"Correction." Draco retorted. "_Harry_ was the con. Whoever I am… is innocent."

Ginny looked down and stayed silent for a moment.

"Afraid of being wrong?" Draco asked, taking another bite of rice.

Ginny's head snapped up, frowning.

"I most certainly am not." Ginny snapped back "What happened to who you were fifteen minutes ago?"

Draco stayed silent, yet his eyes narrowed and stared piercingly at her.

"What? Afraid to admit you were nice to someone?" Ginny asked. Draco stayed silent, his gaze turning softer, yet Ginny continued her ranting. "Afraid to admit you felt sorry for someone, comforted someone? Afrai-" She couldn't finish, Draco's lips were over hers.

Ginny leaned into the person next to her on the couch, forgetting all the things she said, or meant to say.

Draco was thankful he shut her up and glad he got to kiss her again. When he felt Ginny lean into the kiss his heart skipped a beat. And it was then he realized he had a heart. The thought scared him but he pushed it aside, kissing Ginny harder.

Ginny felt Draco's tongue against her lips but this time didn't break apart. She opened her mouth to let Draco's tongue do some exploring. Draco moved his hands to her waist and Ginny moved her own to the nape of Draco's neck, playing with his blonde hair.

After a minute Ginny pushed Draco's tongue out of her mouth and pulled away quickly, breathing heavily from the lust of the kiss.

She looked deep in Draco's eyes but couldn't see any emotion. She cursed him silently for being able to do that so well.

Draco's eyes were looking through her own for what she was feeling. He saw confusion, intensity, love, hate… everything. 

"You can't say you don't have any feelings after that kiss." Ginny said and kissed him again.

Draco kissed back and they pulled away quickly.

"I guess I can't." Draco said, breathing slightly heavy. Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"I knew you had to have a soul someplace." Ginny said.

"Don't tell anybody, let this be our secret." Draco said and kissed her lightly.

"If I told anyone we'd both be in trouble now, wouldn't we?" Ginny asked, swallowing hard at Draco's face again so near her own. Draco moved his body closer to Ginny's. Ginny gulped and started to back up. She tried to get up but Draco's grip on her waist kept her down. Now Draco only saw fear in her eyes. He wrapped one arm all the way around her, using the other hand to move some hair from her eyes.

"Are you scared?" Draco asked. "Are you really that scared?" Ginny gulped and nodded her head yes. Draco leaned down and nibbled her ear. Ginny sighed, not meaning to. Draco stopped and whispered; "You needn't be."

Draco kissed her neck slowly, surprising himself with the gentleness. Ginny rested her head on the arm of the sofa, and didn't try to move when Draco crawled over her, laying on top of her, kissing across her neck, again gently. Ginny felt a slither over her neck and moaned in spite of herself. Draco smiled and moved his lips to hers, starting to kiss her lips softly. Then he pulled away.

Draco chuckled when he saw Ginny wasn't opening her eyes for a moment. But when he laughed Ginny did open her eyes.

"Were you trying to seduce me?" Ginny snapped, looking into his, beautiful she noted, eyes.

"No." Draco replied calmly. "It sorta just happened. I didn't mean to kiss you like that either."

"How can you not know you're kissing someone like that?" Ginny asked dreamily.

"Like it, did you?" Draco asked, smirking. "There's more where that came from."

Ginny frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean? Just because I liked it does not mean I'm going to let your ferret tongue into my mouth again. That woul-" Ginny was again cut off by Draco's lips pressing against hers and his tongue going into her open mouth. He immediately pulled away.

"What was it you were saying?" Draco asked.

"Do that again." Ginny whispered, looking down shyly. "Kiss me."

Draco heeded her requests and leaned down to touch his lips to hers. Ginny fell limp underneath him as his tongue started to explore her mouth feverishly. And he only pulled away when neither could breath anymore.

Draco put his forehead to Ginny's.

"How… can you be… Ginny Weasley… If you kiss… someone, especially me… like that?" Draco whispered.

"How can you be Draco Malfoy if you put that much compassion in your kiss?" Ginny replied.

Draco smiled genuinely and laid his head on her shoulder, looking into her neck.

"You know…. We need to go buy some new clothes for you." Ginny said out of the blue.

"Ruining the moment…" Draco replied.

"What moment… look I rescued you, but it'd be impossible to have anything more."

"I suggest we attempt the impossible then." Draco said and nuzzled at Ginny's neck. Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed his lips occasionally brushing against her neck.

"Are you asking me out?" Ginny whispered

"Yeah." Draco replied after a moment. "What do you say?" 

"Well… it's impossible!"

"Almost as impossible as you enjoying this?" Draco closed his lips over Ginny's and pulled away.

"Yes almost… alright." Ginny said. She opened her eyes and looked down at Draco's clothes. "But c'mon, we have 1 ½ hours before the stores close, lets go buy you some clothes."

Draco sighed and got up. 

~!~*~!~

They spent the ½ hour car drive to the store to get to know each other better. They found out a lot of stuff about each other… like Draco was about to sign a contract for a record deal… and Ginny liked to sing and stuff also. They felt rather comfortable with each other… finally completely forgiving and forgetting (After a lot of apologies lol) Finny they were on (fill in name for a main street here) Cherry Ave.

"Now," Ginny started "We can't go into Diagon Alley so you're going to have to learn how to live muggle ok?" Ginny was driving her Slytherin green mustang, Draco sitting next to her.

"Sure." Draco huffed. He didn't feel comfortable in a muggle devise, but Ginny had told him to get used to it *I would have even if Ginny didn't tell me to.* Draco thought to himself *Oh who am I kidding, no I wouldn't have!*

"So we're going to go to…" Ginny looked around and down the little street of quaint shops and spotted a brick building. "John Buges."

"Right." Draco said (sorry Kaos, I don't picture Draco saying 'Right-oh Old Chap' at that moment in time.) He looked into the windows and saw every type of guys clothing imaginable.

Ginny parked the car and they both got out. This was hard because Draco hadn't quite mastered the concept of a seat belt yet.

But after 5 minutes (and a lot of curse words from Draco… naughty boy him) they finally made it into the store.

"Welcome to John Buges'." The American (transferred) salesman (with a lisp, think Christopher Loyle) said when they walked in. He clasped his hands and looked Draco up and down "Can I help you with anything?"

"No thank you." Draco snapped.

"Uh… we're just looking." Ginny added. She looped her arm through Draco's. "Thank you." The man look put out (well god, Draco's hot jeeze even if the guy was gay… not that there's anything wrong with that *COUGH*) They walked past him.

"Fruit." Draco muttered when they were out of earshot. Ginny laughed and pushed against him.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Ginny said, dropping her arm from his. Draco threw his arm around her shoulders and kissed her neck once. "Though… I saw the way he was looking at you" Ginny giggled.

"Very funny." Draco drawled.

"Now… we have to pick you out some clothes."

"We?"

"You?"

"You!" Draco said. "I'm not picking out my own clothes."

"Ok, Ok… mister spoiled brat." Ginny mumbled. 

"What?"

"Nothing!" Ginny said and rushed off to look at clothes. Draco sighed and followed her. He watched as Ginny held up a tight blue shirt. "Oh darling wouldn't this look marvellous?" Ginny asked in a mock American accent.

"No." Draco replied. Ginny huffed. 

"Really, you are quite impossible"

"Thank you." Draco replied. "Don't they have anything black?"

"Black?" Ginny asked, "Uh… is that all you wear?"

"Duh." Draco said and motioned to his outfit he had worn in Azkaban. All black, down to his shoes.

"Oh… well sure." Ginny moved to another rack and held up some baggy black pants

"Too baggy. Its not what I wear."

"Then pick out things yourself!"

"Uhg…" Draco looked around and saw a picture on the wall. He jumped.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"It's not moving!" Draco said. A person next to him looked at him strangely.

"Of course it's not dear." Ginny said through gritted teeth, and grabbed his arm, pulling his head down for a kiss. The person stopped looking at them, disgusted at the display of affection. Ginny pulled away "It's a muggle store idiot." She muttered.

"Oh… Right… I'm just used to comfuters!" Draco said. The person looked back at him like he was truly crazy.

"Computers, Draco… you big ass just leave alone from muggle things." Ginny muttered.

"Good idea." Draco replied.

"Look," Ginny said. "Maybe we should go to another store… there's one next-door. Then don't mention a thing about muggle's." 

"Another brilliant idea!" Draco said and dragged Ginny out of the store and into the one next to it. Ginny looked around.

"You bloody dope! This is a tattoo parlor!" Ginny said.

"Hey missy!" The dude at the front said and looked Ginny up and down. He was a little heavyset and looked like a biker.

"Er… wrong store!" Ginny said and pulled Draco out quickly.

"What?" Draco asked as Ginny led him into the _other_ next door. 

"Now this is more like it." Draco muttered. Almost everything in the store was black. And the pictures… "Moving…"

"Moving?" Ginny asked. She looked up and screamed.

The pictures were all moving. She rushed over to the desk. She knew this store's owner was always working as a manager (small town, small news. She just lived in a smaller town with no shops.)

"May I please speak to the manager?" Ginny asked the woman at the desk.

"Uh sure." The woman said. She tapped the man behind her. "Hey, this lady wants to talk to you."

The man turned around and looked startled. He moved from behind the desk.

"Haven't I seen you before?" Ginny asked. The man looked around.

"Where would you have seen me?" The man asked. He had brown, slightly curly hair. Draco walked over and put his arm around a brooding Ginny. 

"He does look a little like…" Draco commented.

"The Creavy brothers… DENNIS!" Ginny said. She threw her arms around him. This startled Draco and he slightly frowned. Denis hugged back but pulled away shortly. Ginny backed into Draco again.

"Yes… ok it's me." Dennis said. He could not recognize Draco because of the Fiddilius charm. "You look so familiar too." Dennis said to Draco.

"Yeah…" Draco said. He put his arms around Ginny. "Shouldn't we try and find some clothes?" He muttered into her ear. Ginny waved it off, getting into preaching-ranting mode.

"Dennis…" Ginny said, pulling the two boys to a deserted part of the store. "You know you're not supposed to show muggle's stuff like that." Ginny hissed at him, pointing to a picture.

"I know, but they think its just TVs. I swear!" Dennis said. Ginny gave him a Yea-right-you-just-want-your-store-to-look-cool look. "Look, if anyone becomes suspicious I will take them down. But really… hey. Find whatever you want to buy, and you can have it. For old friends sake. Hehe and to please do not tell anyone about this. Wouldn't want the ministry to come here."

"Have you forgotten I'm in the ministry?"

"Ginny, please don't tell!" Dennis said. "Seriously… get whatever you want free!"

"Err…" Ginny looked at Draco. His face told her to accept. "Sure. Ok… but… just… fine." Ginny said. She pulled Draco after her to another section of the store. 

"Well at least I don't have to pay for my clothes." Draco said.

"Yeah… I guess…" Ginny said. She held up a pair of not too baggy and not too tight black pants. "How are these?" 

"Fine I guess. Let me get my size."

"So you don't pick out your clothes but you know your size?"

"Were you in playwizard?"

"No!!!!!"

"Well then you wouldn't know."

"Were you?"

"Uh… well…" Draco began. Ginny frowned "Yes?" Draco said, picking out a pair of pants.

"You mean… everybody has seen you… naked?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Draco half shouted, "I have my dignity." Ginny snorted. "Look, I would not… no-ones seen me like that before." Ginny smirked.

"What? No-ones wanted to?" Ginny asked.

"No! Plenty of women have begged. But none of them were good enough to kiss. Let alone shag." Draco said.

"So you've never shagged anyone?" Ginny said smugly.

"No, ok?" Draco asked. He held up a black shirt "How bout this one?" He asked. 

"You're avoiding it."

"If you keep at it you might be the first one right here." Draco said.

"So you admit it!"

"Fine! Ok… I've never shagged anyone. But it's not like it's a bad thing not to."

"No…"

"Why… I'm sure you have."

"No!" Ginny said; "I'm waiting for the right person!"

"Really?" Draco asked. He smirked at her. "The right person or a person who really wants it bad enough?"

"Both." Ginny said. She picked up a black leather jacket and showed it to him. "Now what about this?"

"I'll try it."

"Pick out a pair of these." Ginny showed him some boot cut pants. He did as told and picked out his size.

"Look, Ginny… you're avoiding it too." Draco said, turning Ginny to face him. He looked into her eyes. "Isn't there anyone you've wanted to just shag the hell out of them?" Draco asked *She's the only one I've wanted to*

"Well…" Ginny said. *Ya… you* "Yeah but…"

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Have you?"

"Yeah?"

"Who?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Well I don't want to tell you."

"But I want to know." Ginny pouted.

"Look… how bout we say who on three?" Draco asked. Ginny pondered this for a moment then finally nodded her head Yes. "Ok… one… two… three…"

"You!" They both said. Ginny opened her eyes. "What?" They chorused.

"Yeah er…" Draco toed at the floor. "Err…"

"Erm…" Ginny looked around and grabbed a pair of boxers. "How about these?" She asked smiling. Draco smirked.

"Depends." Draco said. Ginny nodded, not understanding "How fast can you rip them off?"

"Just because I said that doesn't mean I'm going to do it." Ginny said and huffed off to go find another shirt for him.

When they finally found like three pairs of pants, 3 shirts and that leather jacket they headed towards the dressing rooms.

"Are you going to come in with me?" Draco asked. Ginny frowned.

"Why would I do that?" Ginny asked.

"I work out."

"So?" Ginny asked, suppressing a smile. Draco Malfoy begging…

"So… work out… uh… I need you to help me get dressed. You see… my servants always did it and…"

"Even in Hogwarts?"

"You know sometimes I wonder how you got this disagreeable… disagreeable…"

"Attitude?" Ginny finished. Draco nodded. "Well… go! Try something on." Ginny said. She stood outside the door as Draco did as told. He came out a few minutes later and Ginny almost fell over. She was used to seeing him… well not in new clothes. He had a black skin-tight shirt on and black boot cut pants. He had on his leather coat but from what she could see, he was BUFF. In fact she bit her tongue to keep her mouth from dropping.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Y-Y-Y-Y" Ginny stuttered, trying to get out some meaningful words.

"What? I what?" Draco asked. "I know it's not that good… but… it's better than the damned things I had to wear to Azkaban."

Ginny still could not speak.

"What is the deal with you? Where's your tongue?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded her head in a way that said I-don't-know. Draco smirked. He pulled her close and started to kiss her. When he let go she could finally speak.

"L-Looks great." Ginny muttered. 

"Good. Now… the others look the same, believe me. I know these things. We have to get me some decent shoes." Draco said, looking at his shoes pointedly.

"Right" Ginny said. "You need to go put your other clothes on." Ginny said, trying to tear her eyes away from him… *Look at anything else Ginny* she scolded herself *But he's so… attractive*

"Ok." Draco said. He gave her another kiss and pulled away, slipping into the dressing room before she made him stay longer. She was like a drug to him; the more he had, the more he wanted.

He walked out of the room with all the clothes and Ginny had finally regained her head. She huffed and started off ahead of him to the shoe section. He tried on at least 5 pairs of shoes before he came to a pair of boots that worked for him. 

"Really, you're worse than I am!" Ginny said, leaning back against him. 

"Thank you." Draco replied.

So they wrung up everything (for free!) and walked out of the store. They got in the car (another five minutes pass for the seatbelt) and drove home. By that time it was 9:30 and Ginny was exhausted. 

Draco threw his bag on the family room table.

"I need to get my pyjamas on." Ginny said. 

"Right-oh." Draco said. "So do I."

"Ok. There's a little bathroom right there." Ginny said, and pointed to it on the way past it.

"Uh… thanks." Draco said. "Have any extra tooth brushes?"

"In the cabinet." Ginny replied before shutting her door.

"Err… ok." Draco muttered and grabbed his new boxers to go in the bathroom. He closed the door and got the toothbrush out of the cabinet, loading it with toothpaste. When he was brushing his teeth with that he splashed some water on his face and warmed the water up while changing into his newly acquired PJ's. When the water was warm he put it in his hair to ½ wash it then got the towel and dried it. 

He got out of the bathroom at the same time as Ginny walked out of her room. She was wearing a black nightgown, spaghetti strapped. Draco just stared at her. She looked like… an angel gone bad. Her red hair flowing over her almost bare shoulders. Then she started to walk towards him. He could feel himself getting hard as she laid her warm hands on his chest.

"Draco." She whispered in a seductive tone.

"Huh?" He asked in a trance, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're drooling." Ginny whispered. She smirked. Draco cursed her for being so… so… like him.

"You mind licking some off? Oh and while your at it you can lick some other places too?" Draco retorted. Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not that kind of a girl." Ginny replied.

"I know, I know… you just… look so… mmm I could eat you." Draco said. Ginny frowned again. Draco let go of her. 

She walked past him and into the family room.

Draco sighed and sat on the sofa.

"That was kinda fun." Draco said after awhile. 

"Fun how?" She asked, sitting next to Draco. This didn't work as Draco pulled her onto his lap.

"Because of the look on your face when I got out of the dressing room." Draco said. Ginny frowned.

"Oh… so now it's just because you like to make fun of me?" 

"No! Why would I?"

"I don't know…" Ginny said. Draco was taken-a-back. She didn't snap back at him

"What's wrong?"

"Tired." Ginny said.

"Oh… well… you need to get some sleep then." Draco said.

"No… I don't want to move… too tired." Ginny said and curled up against Draco's chest. She made little imaginary circles on it until she fell asleep and then her hand slowly dropped down his chest, to where it shouldn't be. Draco cursed her for being so innocent. However, when he looked at her face he could not curse her, he could just fall in love with her beauty. He hoped he did not wake her as her as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He saw the covers were already drawn so he laid her in them. He looked from the door to her to the door to her… finally he crawled in bed beside her and put his arm around her, falling asleep.

~!*!~*~!*!~

AHHHHH FINALLY I was sitting here for a full 4 hours typing this… lol… oh well… I hope it came out all right! Ok well… here's the funny things;

This one is from Kaos' profile:

Two weasels are sitting in a bar. One starts to insult the other one. He screams, "I slept with your mother!" 

The bar gets quiet as everyone listens to see what the other weasel will do. 

The first again yells, "I SLEPT WITH YOUR MOTHER!" 

The other says, "Go home dad you're drunk."

And this one is from my friend Drew.

I'm getting so absentminded that sometimes in the middle of a sentence I

OK

Tell your friends about me.

Tell everyone you know about me lol

I love you all, all you reviewers!

That's it.

Thank you and good night.

Cheers.

Gin


	3. Ahhh the sweet sounds of bickering yes, ...

Phew… this is a short chapter… BUT IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT THAT MEANS READ IT lol and REVIEW a little please… even if it's like "Hi, I'm reviewing. It sucks" you know? Lol ok well… shout outs!

Kaos: Old buddy… dahling I'm happy… ::Does a jig:: lalala… What's the deal with "Chicken die, Chicken die" OHHH the Chinese… ok chap… I'm sorry. Are you a vegitarian? Hmm that would be funny… did you know McyD's fries have pig meat on em? ::nods:: it's true. And I feel a lot better. Thank you! 

Aunty: Too tired to type anything to you, you dork. Loved your halloween costume lovie. Bbye

Insomniagal: Here. You get another piece of chocolate… but I can't eat ice cream and I homeschool so I have to do my work anyway ::grumble:: lol I feel better! Thanks for wishing it upon me! lol here's the next chatper!

Stevemcg: I'm so going to use your second quote in both my storys! The first one I think is making fun of me… jk lol. You never said if you were a guy or a girl. PLEASE TELL ME!

Sade: Yeah! a new reviewer ::does dance:: you get a chocolate too! Send me your story via e-mail! I want to read it… lol

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. J.K. get done with that damn book already. And Warner Brothers better make that movie good. I own the plot… and anything else that I see fit lol ok well…

On with the show!

!~@~!^~&$@^! 

Ginny woke up the next morning and felt something warm on top of her. She thought it was a dream so she just let the person that she had identified as Draco (Buff chest…) stay there. His head was right underneath her neck.

She liked this dream. So she thought she'd exaggerate it a bit, hey its not like it was in real life (hehehe).

"Mmm Draco…" Ginny moaned. He smelt good, like a good batch of cologne. 

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"You smell good, how'd you get in my bed?" Ginny asked. Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh… well last night you fell asleep on me and I was too tired to make a bed on the couch." Draco began. Ginny's eyes snapped open. It wasn't a dream.

"What the hell!" Ginny exclaimed. "OoO I thought I was having a dream."

"No…" Draco said. "I'm sorry." Draco was more of a really late night owl and a morning person than a day person.

"You conniving little…" 

"Hey that's no way to speak to your boyfriend. Is it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah well… you're supposed to warn me before I wake up next to you. It's not like we did anything last night." Ginny said. She looked down to make sure. 

"I know… I'm sorry. You want to know the truth? You looked so sweet lying there that I had to crawl next to you. And when I did I fell asleep."

Ginny didn't know whether to be touched or maddened at the statement.

"Oh… well… why are you on top of me?" Ginny whispered, sliding her hands up his sides and to his lower back.

"Dunno." Draco said quickly, trying to control the urge to shag her senseless right there.

"Did you mean to?" Ginny asked seductively.

"N-no." Draco stuttered. Ginny leaned close to his lips.

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked and kissed Draco slowly. Draco put more heat into the kiss and put his hands on her bare shoulders, trying to slip her silk nightgown off. Ginny didn't stop him as the straps went over her shoulders and Draco started pulling it down further.

Suddenly the alarm clock went off. 

It started both of them into stopping all what they were doing. Ginny pulled her sleeves up and hit the alarm clock to shut it up.

"I need to go get ready for work." Ginny said.

"Just… stay." Draco whispered in a husky voice and kissed her bare neck. "Please?"

"Is this happening?" Ginny whispered. "Look, I need to go to work."

"But I want you." Draco said. "You're worth it to shag, unlike those whores who beg. You have me begging."

"But work."

"But me!"

"Look! I don't want to get fired!"

"Tell them you were sick."

"You're the one who's sick. Please Dracy?" Ginny whispered. She covered her mouth as soon as the words were out.

"What'd you just call me?"

"Nothing just let me go!"

"I will if you tell me what you called me."

"No."

"Well then."

"I need to get up!"

"Now I wonder what you'll do for me to let you… Hm..?"

"Will you please let me get up Drakey-poo?" Ginny asked with mock sincerity.

"Why didn't you ask?" Draco replied and rolled off her bed. Ginny sighed, grabbing some clothes that were thrown over the side of her chair and storming into her bathroom to take a shower.

Draco laid back; trying not to imagine what Ginny was doing, but to no avail. He stalked out of her room, grabbing some of the clothes he had bought from the dining table behind the couch. He went into the smaller bathroom and stripped of his clothes (hehehe) turning the water on extra cold.

~!~

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table with coffee in her hand, Daily Prophet in the other.

"Coffee?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Draco replied. He waited a minute "Am I pouring it myself then?"

"If you don't mind. Something's put me back a bit and so I need to finish mine quickly."

"Oh well I wonder what that could be?" 

"Shut it"" Ginny snapped. Draco complied (that's like Star Trek… don't own that) and soon pulled a seat next to Ginny's, leaving no space between them. 

"So…" Draco said, sipping his coffee "Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Yeah… 'Miraculously, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, has escaped from Azkaban' Says that he took a leaf from Sirius's book." Ginny quoted from the headline.

"Harry gets all the credit and we get didly squat. We've been bloody jipped!" Draco mused jokingly.

"Yeah… but I suppose I should go to work now." Ginny said, standing up. Draco followed her.

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Could I have a kiss first, my darling?" Draco asked smiling.

"A quick one." Ginny replied. Draco leaned down and brushed his lips with Ginny's quickly. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come here you wimp." Ginny hissed and pulled Draco down for a feverish kiss. She pulled away quickly and aparated before Draco wanted another kiss, which she would surely give him.

!~*~!

When she finally got into her office (they had to operate in a special order… one place, then another, THEN ANOTHER and so on…) Dumbledore was already at his desk.

"Why hello Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said. He hadn't aged a day since his Hogwarts years.

"Please call me Ginny. I told you." Ginny replied.

"Right… I'm just so used to Hogwarts. Quite strange, strange in deed. I'm sure you've heard about Harry escaping Azkaban?"

"Of course." Ginny said. "I never saw when he got in. You would think the Daily Prophet would have it put in."

"Well… he tried to off Mr. Malfoy, as I'm sure you've heard." Dumbledore looked at Ginny as if he knew 

something she didn't. This made her uncomfortable. Ginny nodded quickly.

"It was in the Prophet." Ginny said, sitting at her desk.

"Right oh…. And then he got put in, pleading innocent. They didn't capture him until the day after though." Dumbledore rubbed his chin.

"Those guards weren't really good when I went."

"Yes. The funny thing is they say you went two days in a row."

"Yeah. I did… you see I wanted to make sure they were still being treated the same the next day, when they weren't expecting me."

"Oh…" Dumbledore said. "Right well… about an hour after you left the second time they found Harry gone."

"I have no link with it Professor!"

"Now, Now… old Hogwarts names are going. You are to call me Albus."

"Right… Albus…" Ginny tried not to wince saying his name was almost like saying the dark lords. "I have no idea where Harry is. My brother or Hermione might… they were always in close contact."

"I know. I will have an Auror question him. Though you know… well I can tell you this now. Draco Malfoy was playing a double agent. Reporting to us you see. Even Voldemort… did not know."

"D-Draco did?" Ginny asked incredulously. She knew he wasn't bad but she didn't know he was that good (you know… heart wise) "That must have been tough."

"As I'm sure it was. We almost got caught once."

"Really? By who?"

"His father."

"Oh…" Ginny's wheels began to turn *So that's why his father's framed him.*

"Ginny?"

"Sorry, it's quite a shock to hear Draco Malfoy was a double."

*!~!*

Ginny's door burst open at six.

"Draco!" Ginny called, rushing in and closing the door behind her "Oh Draco!"

"What?" Draco asked (hehehe Kaos Drano!) walking out of the hallway. Ginny tried to stay standing. He was wearing that outfit that he had in the store. She was in too big of a hurry in the morning to notice. Draco saw her balance conflict and ran to hold her steady before she fell. Ginny rested her hands on his chest, leaning into his embrace. Yet she started ranting.

"Why did you not tell me you were a double agent?" Ginny asked. Draco's face flashed an unidentifiable emotion.

"How did you find out?"

"Dumbledore just started talking about you and he's like 'You might as well know'. Draco… seriously… why didn't you tell me?"

Draco led Ginny to the sofa and sat her down, then sitting on her right side.

"Ok… this is going to freak you out and apparently you didn't notice it this morning but…" Draco rolled up his left sleeve. Ginny screamed. There on his left bicep was the dark mark.

When she was over the shock she looked at it more closely. It wasn't actually that bad. It was only the size of her four fingers put together. She ran her fingers over it, tracing the pattern with light, silky touches. Draco shivered.

"You should have told me." Ginny whispered. She kissed the mark on his arm, showing Draco that it was a part of him and she didn't care.

"I know." Draco replied. Ginny leaned herself against Draco.

"Good. Now… I had a long day at work because of us."

"That's ironic."

"I know. And horrible for my nerves."

"Need a massage?" Draco asked. Ginny looked at him.

"By you? I'll pass. You probably don't know how. I have a strange back." 

"Doesn't matter lovie, let me try."

Ginny looked at him sceptically but turned her body so her back was facing him and her legs were on the sofa.

"Ok." Ginny said. Draco smiled (::Sigh::). He sat cross-legged on the sofa to face Ginny's back. His strong hands started at her shoulders moving in rhythm to work out the knots in her back.

"How's that feel?" Draco asked.

"Great." Ginny moaned. Draco moved his hands down a bit.

"And now?" Draco asked, breath getting a bit near her ear. 

"Good." Ginny whispered. Draco moved his hands down a bit further and massaged her sides near… *cough* personal places on a woman.

"And this?" Draco whispered near her ear. Ginny pushed his hands away, her back still towards him. 

"Draco… I think… I don't think that…" Ginny tried to get the words out.

"Yes?" Draco asked and started kissing her neck.

"I'm not…"

"Continue." Draco pulled away to whisper. His hands slipped down her sides to her hips and pulled her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Not… ready… for… that." Ginny finished, wishing against her words.

"But I…"

"I know you want to. And I want to… but… I'm not ready. I want to get married before doing something like that." Draco hesitated at kissing her neck and Ginny turned around, straddling Draco unknowingly. Draco gulped, he noticed, and continued 

"Then marry me."

"Just to shag me?"

"No… because well…"

"What?" 

"I… Love you… and I know I wasn't supposed to go to Diagon Alley but…"

"You didn't Draco?"

"No-one recognized me."

"Why did you go?"

"Well… er…" Draco looked at her wondering whether or not to actually ask.

"Go on…"

"Ginny Weasley… I'm deeply, deeply, in love with you. And I know that you think a Malfoy… doesn't have a heart… but I found one with you. I've never felt this way about anyone and… Marry me?" Draco asked, showing Ginny a beautiful ring.

Ginny fainted.

"Right-oh… I'll wait for an answer." Draco said. He put the ring back in his trouser pockets and rounded Ginny into his arms, standing up. He carried her into her room and laid her on her bed. He hesitated before searching her robes for her wand. He found it in her back pocket and pulled it out, muttering 'enervate'. Ginny blinked her eyes open. 

"Hm." Ginny mumbled. She saw Draco's concerned face. Then it struck her. She sat up quickly, bonking her head with Draco's forcefully.

They both grabbed where their heads crashed together.

"Ow! You have a hard head Gin!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well so do you!" Ginny replied. Draco sat on the bed, still holding his head. He snuck a look at Ginny and they both burst out laughing.

And laughed

And laughed…. (::yawn:: authors getting tired)

Finally it slowed down. 

"What was so funny?" Ginny asked through occasional giggles. 

"Dunno." Draco laughed. He pulled out the box from his trousers again. "So will you marry me Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked, getting on one knee. Ginny looked at him sceptically. 

"Are you for real?"

"Yes."

"Then… yes, I'll marry you." Ginny said. Draco smiled and took the ring out of the box. Ginny smiled as he put the ring, gold, heart shaped crystal, on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Draco kissed Ginny. Ginny kissed back and Draco climbed on top of her. 

"Ginny… I… love… you." Draco said through her kisses.

"I love… you… too." Ginny also breathed out. Draco kissed her harder and Ginny was about to cry from joy. She found her mister right. And now they had to get his case solved. Ginny stopped kissing him. Draco tried to get her to kiss him again but she wouldn't kiss back. Draco was tiredly trying to get her to kiss back.

"What?" Draco asked.

"How are we going to find out who was you… who… what… to do to get everyone's name cleared and the right person put in Azkaban?"

"I don't know…" Draco pondered. "I'm tired. Too much happiness." Draco looked at Ginny "Not a bad thing Love. Of course but… I want to go to sleep."

"Sleep… Draco?" She was too late. He had already shut his eyes. She figured she didn't want to wake him up but she rolled him off of her, pulling the still un-made covers over the both of them. She snuggled up to his side and his arm unconsciously went over her. Ginny smiled. 

But how was she going to explain it to her mom?

!~$)~@#%&!)#&%#)%

OMG! THAT WAS SOOOO SHORT!

So short, SO SHORT SO SHORT

SORRRRRRY but… are you going to review?

PLEASE SAY YOU WILL I feel like such a bad writer because I have 9 reviews and I like this story better than detention… that's my other fic. But that's ok. ok so the funny things:

I used to be skytsophrinic but we're alright now.

Kids in the back seat create accidents. Accidents in the back seat create kids.

That one was from Stevemcg… ok well… I will end it here:

Thank you and good night.

Cheers!

Gin

PS

I Know it's short but… HEY! I'M NOT PERFECT I liked it. Plus I'm already writing the… uh… 4th chapter!


	4. Damn It

Hey! It's me. I'm sneaking online at my friend's house. I gotted grounded! OMG I HATE THIS! So I won't be able to update for 2-2/1/2 weeks! THIS SUCKS! Ok well… e-mail me if you get too bored @ smsh1112@aol.com. I won't be able to check it though, I'm just warning you! Eric if you read this before I talk to you… I dunno… lets pray you're my toastmaster lol  and Kaos, omg this is sooooo unfair. I so wanted to read SAS and Quarintine and Catalina… e-mail  me if you update! To everyone read LeeVelviet's storys! They're Dragon Rebels… and… wish it was yesterday… and read… Slytherin at Sea… And I have another story… Ok well… I'll be back in the said time (::tear::)

Thank you and good … 2weeks worth of nights…

Ginny

PS

If I beg my mom maybe sooner ;( 


End file.
